True Evil
by Hayley Redfield
Summary: After the destruction of Raccoon City ,Leon and the groupe rescue our friends from Bon Temps . Can Vampires and Humans work together to survive the apocolypse brought on by Umrella ? Sorry I suck at summaries . Parings EricXClaire ChrisXSookie . First fanfic so be nice . M just to be safe .
1. Chapter 1

Hi there , so I love Resident Evil . And I love True Blood . This is also my first fanfic , so please R&R . Parings EricXClaire ChrisXSookie and LeonXHelena .

I do not own Resident Evil or True Blood .

Chapter 1

It was around 8:00 in the morning , when Sookie sat her table watching the television in her kitchen. Nursing a cup of coffee . " Once again look at that bright sky " The woman on the news cried as she pointed at what looked to be an explosion . " That is what is left , of Raccooncity ! " The woman explained .

Sookie couldnt help but sigh in grief for the poor souls . She didnt know much about the incident . All she knows ( Or thinks ) is that some Science exparament went wrong . It got so bad that officals didn't waste time in evacuating , the premesiss . No doubt innocent souls were lost .

" Oh damn ! " Sookie gasped . " Im gonna be late for work ! " She cried as she pulled her jacket on and headed towards her car . The morning air seemed to feel cooler than usual . Something definitely felt off .

Once Sookie arrived at Merlotte's , she was surprised to see how slow business was . But it's saturday . Sookie thought . There were about four tables full , including Mrs Forttenbarry . " Hey. " Sookie greeted Arlene , as she aproached the counter were all of her friends sat waiting for more work to do . "Hey there Sookie ." Arlene said before taking a drag of her cigarette . " Well business seems slow ." Sookie stated the obvious . " It's been like this all morning ." Sam explained . Sookie rolled her eyes .

Usually people come to Marlotte's for the breakfast special , that they can't have in the morning . Due to some jobs . No work means no money . They turned their attention to the television hung above the bar , and again Sookie saw the explosion of Raccooncity . The same recording she saw this morning .

"Thats so sad ." Arlene sighed blowing out a breath of smoke .

" Yeah , I heard something about zombies , taring up that place ." Lafayette explained.

"Oh don't even get me started on that Zombie crap !" Sam said .

"Yeah" Sookie agreed . " Jason goes nuts everytime someone says the z word ." Sookie laughed.

" What was that ?" Jason suddenly asked as he aproached the bar .

"I was just telling our friends about your end of the world prediction ." Sookie laughed .

" You can laugh all you want , but when a Zombie's biting your arm or leg off don't say I didn't warn you ." Jason explained .

" Jason weve been over this !" Sookie , cried. " It was a biohazard , incident . Not a Zombie aocolypse !" Sookie explaine , Jason just shook his head .

Just as the two siblings continued arguing , a man stumbled through the doors . His skin was pale , and his clothes were torn . " Sir , are you alright ?" Holly asked aproaching the man . "Would you like some water ?" She asked , but the man did not answer . " Sir … " Holly trailed off , as she put her hand on the mans shoulder . Just then the man shot his head up and grabbed Holly bringing her closer to him , before sinking his teeth into her skin ! Holly's scream brought Jason and Sookie out of their little spat long enough to see their friend being eaten alive ! " Holly !" Everyone screamed , as Sam pulled his shotgun, out from under the bar . Shooting the man in the chest .

" Oh my God , Holly !" Arlane cried as she ran to the other womans body , putting two fingers on her pulse . " S- She's dead !" Arlane gasped .

" Arlane get back !" Sam ordered as the man , he shot earlier got back to his feet and lounged at Arlane. Sam shot the man again , but this time in the head . Finally the man was dead for good .

The fewer costomers started panicing , running for the closest exit they could find . " Call the police !" Sam ordered , heading towards the kitched were the phone was . " Oh poor Holly." Arlane cried .Suddenly Holys body started moving , and her eyes shot open . Revealing two pale blue orbs . With Arlane letting out one last scream as her old friend took a bite out of her leg , and continue biting . As if she were eating the last meal of her life . Arlanes screaming brought everyones attention back to the horrifying scene.

"Arlane !" Terry screamed as he ran for his wife . " No !" Sam yelled trying to pull him back . They were all to late , Arlane was dead … But so was Holly .. Right ?

" Sookie get out of here !" Her brother ordered as Sam fought off , Holly who was now standing . " But - " Sookie tried to protest before Jason dragged her out the back door and ran for his truck . " Jason we can't just leave them !" Sookie yelled at her brother . " I'm sure they'll be alright . Right now your my main concern ."

" How many guns do you have at your house ?" Jason asked .

" Umm … One revolver and a shotgun ." Sookie told him.

" That'll have to do ." He sighed .

Once thay were at Sookies house Jason checked all of the rooms , for any Zombies that could have snuck in . While Sookie locked all the the doors and windows . " How many shells do you have ?" Jason asked holding the shotgun . " All thats in that box ." She said refering to the box of shotgun shells her brother was holding . " Six ?" He asked . " Well how many rounds for that do you have ?" He asked refering to the revolver Sookie was holding . " Two ." She anwered.

" Shit ." Jason groaned.

He was right though . There is such thing as a Zombie apocolypse. So now they have two dead friends ( as far as they know ) , very little amo , and the rest of the day until sundown for their Vampire friends to raise and help protect them .

Okay so tell me what you think . I know Im a bad speller . So go easy . And this doesnt take place at any season or episode in particular . So review ! Sorry if I don't update soon enough , Im still new to this website .

'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as the sun had set Bill was at Sookie's house standing on her porch . " Sookie unlock the door ." He ordered as Jason came around the corner shotgun in hand. As Jason opened the door to let Bill in , he looked around for any Zombies that may be lurking before closing the door .

"Sookie whats wrong ? I sensed your fear ." Bill explained.

Sookie didn't answer for a moment . She just sat in the same spot on the couch she had all day . Wearing sweatpants , a sweater sipping hot tea , with a small hand gun beside her . Bill examined her shivering state before examining the gun beside her . Thats unusual . He thought . " Bill … " Sookie spoke softly.

"What is it ?" He asked.

She could barley speak , she was trembling so much . Just remembering enough to explain to him whats going on made her shiver in horror again . "Your not going to believe this Bill ." She told him. "Tell me anyway." Bill told her.

Sookie swallowed the lump forming in her throat , before explaining everything that had happened today at Merlotte's . She almost expected Bill to fall out laughing at her . But instead he looked horrified . Before Bill could even reply , the front door burst open . Eric stood in his usual , black pants , black shirt and leather jacket . But for some reason he looked just as horrified.

"Sookie , invite Pam and , Jessica inside ." He ordered .

Any other day , Sookie would have asked him who he thought he was . Barging in her house , demanding she let in two other vampires . But instead she listened , and walked straight to the door to face the other vampires . "Pam , Jessica . Won't you come in?" Sookie said in a shaky voice.

"You are not going to believe what happened !" Pam exclaimed.

Pam , and Eric both explained that they were working at Fangtasia , like thay usually while Jessica was dancing and hanging out . When suddenly , a fight broke out . So when Pam wen't to break up the fight a woman bit her ! "Look at this this was ten minutes ago !" Pam Explained holding out her bruised and bloody arm .

Thats strange .. Sookie thought . It should be healed up by now .

"Yeah , and some guy bit my shoulder while I was dancing with some other dude ." Jessica said pulling down her black jacket just enough to see the bite mark on her pale shoulder. This was all so weird . Did this mean Pam , and Jessica were gonna turn into Zombies ?

"Ginger didn't make it out ." Eric simply stated.

"I told you ." Jason said to his sister . "Zombie apocolypse !" He claimed

"Okay Jason your right!" Sookie exclaimed . "It's the end of the world as we know it ." She sighed . Not refering to the song.

"Maybe ." Jessica said softly . " I mean after that guy bit me , he tried going at me again . So I broke his arm . But … It's like he didn't even feel it ." She explained .

"were you biten ?" Bill asked Eric . " No ." Eric replied . " I helped Pam , and Jessica out of the club after they were biten ." He told them . " What do we do ?" Pam asked , no one in particular .

Sookie explained to Eric , Pam , and Jessica what happened at Merlotte's , the same as she told Bill . " Do you feel , anything ?" Sookie asked Pam , and Jessica. " Just alittle weak ." Pam answered Jessica nodded . "Infact the wound is healing ." Jessica said as she examined her wound one last time .

"So maybe it doesn't effect vampires , as easy as it does humans ." Bill said .

"We need to think of something the whole town may soon be infected ." Eric said.

" Were already low on amo !" Sookie cried . Which was true . If this is a Zombie apocolypse , then they'd better get their shit together soon .

After a while of discussion , Bill Eric ,and Jason decided to go out and look for suplies . Leaving Pam , Sookie , and Jessica home to stand watch. A while after the men left Sookie gave Jessica her handgun , and decided to try and get some sleep on couch . While the other two stood guard . But how can she sleep knowing the unthinkable just happened this morning . Two of her close friends died infront of her ! And maybe the rest . Sam , Terry , Lafayette . Tara !

" I hope hoyt's okay ." Jessica muttered to herself . But Sookie agreed .

Much to Sookie's surprise she was able to fall asleep. But the only dream she was able to form , was the scene at Merlotte's . Over ,and over again . Until somebody finally brought her out of her nightmare . And into another one . "Sookie ! Wake up !" Jessica's voice rung her tired ears . "Bill just called me . He said to get ready to leave . He and Eric just jacked an RV , and hteir coming to get us ." She explained .

"Leave ? Where to ?" Sookie asked.

" I don't know , but they said we cant stay here !" Jessica told her . "Hurry up and pack everything youll need ."

With that Sookie packed , clothes , food , blankets , and emptyed out half emtpy milk jugs and filled them with water . ( Ya never know ) Within Ten minutes Eric came driving up her drivway with a baige color RV .

Sorry it's starting out slow . But it'll get there .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was truly Hell on earth . It was hard for them to believe that just a few hours ago, the world was just finding out about this apocolypse . As they drove through town they noticed , cars crashed store windows broken . Some cars were even on fire ! But Eric's speed did not slow down . " I don't believe this ." Sookie gasped , siting on the couch . She then suddenly remembered her brother . "Where's Jason ?" In the back sleeping ." Eric responded . " You should get some rest too ." He told her . "The sun will be up in a few hours ." Sookie nodded , before laying down and closing her eyes .

As she slept Eric couldn't help but wonder . Is it really the end of the world ? Were do we go ? And how long are we gonna hold up ? He didn't want to show it . But the thousand year old viking was terrified . All he could really do now was drive and hope to find a safe place to stay .

But the more he drove , the more he worried . Everywere he looked there were of those … Zombies , as Jason refers to . Makes him worry about what might happen to Sookie during the day . "Where are we going? " Pams voice interupted his thoughts .

"I don't know yet ." Eric stated honestly."How do you feel ?" He asked refering to her bite .

"It's healed ." Pam simply stated siting down in the chair next to the drivers seat .

When they finally reached another town the road was blocked by by cars that had been flipped crashed and some even on fire !

"Shit!"Eric yelled in frustration as he slammed on the breaks waking Sookie and bringing every ones attention .

"What ?" Bill asked starteled .

"The fucking roads blocked !" Eric informed every one.

As every one else looked ahead of them they saw just what he meant . "Try backing up ." Jason suggested , right before there was an explosion that sounded like it came from behind the RV . "I guess were walking ." Eric shrugged .

" Every one gear up ." Pam ordered .

Bill , Eric , and Jason started handing the ladies each a pistol . Along with a shotgun , and plenty of amo . Once they were all armed and ready Eric lead them outside . Yep … This was deinitely Hell on earth .

"Where do we go ?" Sookie asked .

"Lets try and got to higher ground . Maybe a rooftop where we can signal for help ." Eric suggested.

"Guys daybreak is in one hour ." Jessica stated .

"Lets get moving !" Bill ordered heading down the street .

It wasent long until they came across a groupe of zombies . At frist Sookie froze in fear . Remembering the event at Merlotte's . Jason and Eric were the first ones to start aimlessly shooting at the zombies . It was then Sookie remembered she needs to stay focus . And started shooting .

As Jessica ran to keep up , a zombie lounged at her ! She quickly shot him in the head with her pistol , and noticed he stoped moving . Is it dead for real ? She asked herself . After another short moment the man still didn't move .

"Hey guys !" She called out .

"What ?" Pam snapped at the red head .

"Shoot them in the head !" She told them . "It's your best chance ."

Jessica was right . Once they all listened to her they didn't have to worry about the zombies getting back up , and saved a lot more amo . After a short while , things seemed to settle down . "Alright guys lets take a break ." Sookie said out of breath . "We don't have time to st-" Pam said before she was cut off by a car alarm set of by Jason leaning on a Hummer to rest . "You fucking idiot !" She screamed at him over the alarm as more zombies came swarming around them .

"Oh shit !" Bill snapped as his gun clicked empty . As he stoped to reload a zombie sprang at him . Sinking it's teeth into Bill's arm as a zombie crawling on the ground bit his leg . Bill's scream in paine caught every one's attention as another zombie bit into his other arm !

"BILL!" Sookie , and Jessica both screamed as they aimed their pistols at the zombies . Only to find out their empty . "No!"

Finally Bill couldint take it anymore . The venom of the zombies was too much . Sookie and Jessica watched as Bill exploded into a pile of blood and guts . It was as if the air was taken out of her lungs as Sookie fell to her knees , in tears . If Eric hadn't dragged her to her feet she would have been dead . Jessica felt the bond break as her makers death rang clear .

The sun began to peak just beyond the horizon . A sign that they needed to take shelter some where . But there was no way . Everywhere they looked more and more zombies aproached . This is it .. They all thought .

As if on cue a spot light shone on them and men in what looked like army gear droped from the helicopter that hovered above the ground . "C'mon hurry !" A young woman's voice called to them .Eric coulding see who as the sun began to burn his skin .

Seeing there were vampires the woman jumped from the helicopter , and helped them on . Once Eric , Pam , and Jessica were on board with Sookie and Jason . The woman closed the door , and spoke to a mic in her ear plug . "Were all here . Get us out of here ." With that , they were put in motion .

It was a miracle … They were saved … Every one but Bill ….

Review . Tell me what you think ...


End file.
